My Hero Father
by Lix231
Summary: The Young Ivy Potter learns that James Potter is NOT her Father. Her Mother was in a Relationship with a Man names Toshinori Yagi better know as All Might. Ivy now starts her Journey to step in her Fatehrs footsteps and become a Hero just like him. But first she has to survive the Tri Wizard Torunament and the Wizarding World with there giant Hatred against Quirks.
1. Chapter 1

It had been several weeks after the so-called slime villain incident. All Might stood in his thin skeleton form at the entrance to the beach and saw how young Midoriya tried – and failed relatively hard – to move a broken dryer. The boy put his all into his training and All Might had to give it to him, though he never doubted in his determination. Still, there was a LOT of work to be done before the new school year begun in April. Though there was enough time left, as it was mid-July and the boy had summer vacation. All Might looked at his watch and decided that the boy deserved a break.

"All right, young Midoriya, you can take a break!" he yelled at Izuku, who fell down on the sand after hearing these words, breathing heavily. All Might laughed quietly as he walked over to him with a water bottle.

"You made great progress, but I'm not gonna lie, you still have a long way ahead of you." Izuku nodded and took the presented bottle.

"I-i know, but...I-i won't give up!" he said weakly and began drinking.

"Very good, boy. Always remember: Go Beyond! Plus Ultra! With this mindset, you'll be a fine vessel for One For All! Hm?" His mobile phone began ringing. He took it out of his pocket and held it to his ear.

"Yes, hello?….uh huh...yes, I remember her, but she is….what?…WHAAAAAAAAT?"

Izuku had no clue with who his mentor was talking to, though he grew curious and concerned as All Might began spitting blood in shock. His hero just stood there mouth agape and listened to the person on the phone.

"...yes… yes...I...I'll be there. Yeah, I'll hear you later." With that, he hung up and stared towards nothing.

"All Might? Everything okay?" asked Izuku in worry.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah, everything's super, it's just...I...well...you know, young Midoriya, I was in England on business fifteen years ago. Have you heard about it?" Izuku nodded.

"Yeah. You chased a super villain who committed several terror attacks here in Japan, like blowing up Tokyo Tower and multiple temples in Kyoto. They called him the landmark killer. He wanted to destroy all famous landmarks in every country and went to England, where he blew up Big Ben and almost did the same to the Tower Bridge before you stopped him," Izuku explained as All Might nodded.

"Very good, I was sure you knew about it. It's seen as one of my greatest victories ever since. Though you have to know...I met a woman with a temperament as fiery as her hair. Her name was Lily Evans-Potter." a large grin spread on his face as he got lost in his memories.

"Were you...close?" His mentor nodded.

"Very close. I was certain she was the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. However, when I nabbed the villain I had to do a lot of things over here. I was determined to return to her, but...on Halloween, one year after I left her...she was killed along with her adoptive brother, James Potter." His hands clenched into fists as Izuku looked towards his mentor in pity.

"I'm sorry," Izuku mumbled, but All Might waved it off.

"It's in no way your fault...anyway...just now I got a call...as...as it turns out…Lily had a daughter. A girl by the name of Ivy Mikasa Potter….she is...my daughter." Izuku's mouth snapped open and shut.

All Might had a child?

"That's...that's wonderful!...R-right?" Strangely, all Might didn't seem all too happy.

"Trust me, my boy, I would love to jump into the stratosphere in joy, but...it's really sudden. I have a daughter, who'll be 14 in a few weeks. Add to that that she was brought to her mother's sister. Lily told me about her sister Petunia. She and her husband despise EVERYTHING unnormal...among them Quirks and Lily was special. She had more or less two Quirks."

Izuku jumped up in shock. "T-TWO?! B-but that is..."

"Impossible? Usually, yes. Though Lily's quirk was special...what I'm about to tell you is top secret. You are not allowed to tell anyone else, understood?"

He waited until Izuku nodded before continuing.

"Quirk users are not the only beings in the world with special powers. There is also an entire hidden society of witches and wizards in many countries. Also, yes, magic is somewhat real. In truth, it's the very first quirk to ever exist, a very special quirk since hundreds of thousands of people have it. Lily was a witch and had a quirk at the same time. The chance of a witch or wizard being born with a quirk are astronomically low...there are only 350 000 wizards around the world...currently...there are only four confirmed cases of Quirk users among them, Lily included."

"W-wow, only four?" All Might nodded.

"I have to add that wizards – English ones in particular – are very backwards-minded...they are disgusted by Quirks, so it's possible that a lot of them are hiding their Quirks. Or in some cases they merge with their magic, so there would be no difference."

"I know that Ivy didn't have a good life at Petunia's," All Might continued. "If she inherited magical abilities...anyhow, I just got that call. Apparently, the Dursleys – meaning Petunia's family – had some testing made which revealed me to be her father. I am to pick her up in four days." His gaze turned to his student. "Young Midoriya...will you accompany me?"

Izuku blinked multiple times. "HUH?! M-me? B-B-B-BUT WHY?!" he asked, shocked.

"I honestly have no idea how to talk to her...I think if I won't come alone and someone close to her own age would be with me, we could be quicker in - what's it called again – breaking the ice."

Izuku started to think. "...O-okay...but...we have to ask my mum first."

All Might just chuckled. "Leave that to me."

Inko Midoriya was about to dust off the cabinets as it knocked on the door.

"Yes?" she yelled as she went to open it.

"GOOD DAY MISS MIDORIYA!" And was utterly shocked as she saw All Might in muscle form together with her son Izuku.

"A-A-A-ALL MIGHT?" All Might grinned widely.

"IT IS A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU, MISS MIDORIYA! YOUR YOUNG SON HAS TOLD ME A LOT ABOUT YOU!" he thundered jovially.

"M-my son? I-izuku? Y-you know? H-How? W-what?"

"MAYBE WE COULD CONTINUE INSIDE!?"

"Erm, All Might...you should talk a little less loudly," mumbled Izuku.

"Oh," he made as he scratched the back of his head, embarrassed. "Aheh, sorry, force of habit."

Inko let them in and made some tea, which was quickly served.

"All right, Miss Midoriya, I'll be quick. I've been training your boy so he could go to UA."

I was for the better that Ink hadn't been drinking, lest she would have spat it out just now.

"Y-you're training him? Izuku, is that true?"

"Y-yes, mom." She was smiling at him.

"That's wonderful! I'm sure you'll make it into UA with his help!"

"That's for sure! STILL! Something came up today that, well...it turns out that I had a daughter for 14 years I didn't know anything about."

This time she did indeed spit out her tea. "D-d-d-daughter?" All Might nodded curtly.

"Yes. I'm honestly quite nervous about it. The only thing I know about her is that she didn't have it easy living with her Quirk-hating aunt." His head sank down as Inko was pitying the poor girl. In a world where 8ß% of people had superpowers, the other 20% were usually full of hate against them.

"It is the reason why I want young Midoriya to accompany me. I'm sure having a person close her age near me would help a long way to help her open up to me. It would also be a great opportunity for your son to see a new country!"

Inko thought about it for a while.

"I don't see a problem with this. Izuku! Be nice to the girl. Always show your best side to her, young man!" she strictly told him.

"Understood, mom!"

"EXCELLENT! Well then! Young Midoriya, I will be picking you up in a couple of days! Be seeing you!" He drank the rest of his tea in one gulp before zooming out of the house.


	2. Chapter 2

A young, almost 14-year-old girl was sitting on a bench in a park in Surrey. She had her mother's fiery red hair and two-tone eyes. The left was a bright emerald green, the right was a bright, pulsating sky blue. Broken glasses with round glasses were on her nose. She was wearing the black skirt and white shirt of her school uniform. Under the skirt she was wearing black tights and on her feet were a pair of black sneakers that have seen better days. Beside her was a large suitcase and on her shoulder was a pure white veil owl.

The young girl was called Ivy Mikasa Potter and she had a bad day. Not that their summer days have been particularly great. But today was particularly bad. Her relatives told her with an almost smug grin that her mother was obviously a dirty fraudulent whore. James Potter was not her father but a Japanese by the name of Yagi Toshinori or some such. In other words, her mother had cheated on her father and, as the Dursleys put it, she was a bastard. Ivy clenched her fist out of sheer anger and growled slightly. The Dursleys just dropped her off here and said their father would pick them up. Damn it, she was waiting for 3 hours! No one in sight who could be it. Well...Ivy came very much after her mother. She only had 2 things from your father. A single blue eye and 2 hairs sticking out of her hair that looked like antennas. So far, Ivy had simply assumed that it was her magic to make her hair like this, but now she knew that her father probably had the same thing. Again she let her gaze wander over the people in the park. No one paid any attention to her, with some giving her strange looks because of her owl Hedwig. Ivy saw some people with mutation quirks. One type that had lobster shears as hands and another with grass hair. Many looked at these people in disgust.  
That was why Ivy hated Surrey so much. It was basically a hodgepodge for Quirk haters in England. Almost all of these people had no quirks and were disgusted by them. Ivy was more than used to that. The hatred of those living here was NOTHING compared to wizards. Ivy almost laughed at how good people like her best friend Ron's mother was disgusted by Quirks. So Ivy knew only 6 wizards who have nothing against quirks. Her school principal Albus Dumbledore, Arthur Weasley, who is fascinated by quirks, his twin sons Fred and Gorge Weasley, her best friend Hermine Granger and surprisingly her most hated teacher Severus Snape. Almost everyone else - including her other best friend Ron and his sister Ginny hated quirks. Well, in the case of Ron, it was more that he was too stupid to understand what quirks are and Ginny was afraid of quirks thanks to her mother's horror stories. Ivy sighed heavily as she thought about last year.  
Her godfather Sirius Black had broken out of the Azkaban prison and turned out to be innocent. Unfortunately, the true traitor had escaped and Sirius had to continue to flee because the minister refused to believe her. Incompetent pompous ass. Ivy was taken out of her thoughts when she noticed a boy was coming towards her.  
"(Urgh what does he want? I swear if he wants a date he can forget it)" The boy had dark green hair. He seemed extremely nervous and had a photo in his hand.  
"E-e-e-e sorry? B-Are you-you Ivy Potter?" He stuttered totally nervous and red in the face.  
"(You, my good boy, are stuttering more than Neville)" Ivy thought with a sigh.  
"Yeah I am? What do you want? If it's a date sod off, alright?" As soon as the word date left her mouth, steam shot from the boy's ears and his face turned as red as a tomato. He just started to stutter nervously and uncertainly.  
"Urgh. Calm down, okay? Out with it; what do you want here? If you are only here to annoy me then get lost!" She glared darkly at the boy, who got startled and fell to the ground, he raised his arms instinctively as...as if he expected her to hit him. Ivy immediately felt guilty.  
"Sigh. Great now I feel like an ass. Hey sorry. Please just say what you want okay?" The boy nodded and struggled out again.  
"D-your...your father sent me" Ivy's eyes narrowed immediately.  
"Oh? Is the fine gentleman too bad to show up by himself? Does he think after he left me alone for 14 years that a few more hours won't matter?"  
"No no no! It's just...what do you know about him? Oh, by the way, I'm Izuku Midorya."

Ivy sighed heavily.  
"Nothing much. He has blue eyes and like me 2 of these hair antennas, that's it. Oh and his name. Yagi Toshinolo or something, I have no idea. Something Japanese," she grumbled in annoyance.

"N-Well your father is a professional hero. T-there was a bank robbery so he hurried away" That woke a little bit of her interest but at the same time it made her angry.  
"A pro? Great, an attention-grabbing wannabe hero. Certainly also an absolute loser as I know my luck." Then Izuku started to grin...which seemed very strange for him.  
"A loser...he's not exactly. AH! Here it comes!" Izuku looked up to the sky and Ivy followed his gaze. She saw that someone was flying towards her.  
"DON'T BE AFRAID! WHY? BECAUSE I AM HERE NOW!" She was startled when a big muscular man landed in front of her! He had brown skin, blond hair, an angular face and...two hair antennae? Wait a moment.  
"A-All M-Might?" Ivy stammered in shock. Even she knew and respected All Might very much. She had seen his debut once, after all.  
"AHA! FORGIVE THE DELAY, YOUNG POTTER! I HOPE THE YOUNG MIDORYA HAS EXPLAINED IT!" All eyes in the park were now on her.  
"What does the planet's greatest hero want with the Potter brat?" someone asked.  
"Surely here to arrest her! We all know she's a criminal!" Ivy tried to ignore the murmur of the sounds here. It couldn't be, right?  
"IT'S GREAT TO GET TO KNOW YOU! YOU REALLY LOOK LIKE YOUR MOTHER! ALLOW ME TO INTRODUCE MYSELF! I WOULD LIKE TO SPEAK FURTHER BUT THIS PLACE IS NOT PRIVATE ENOUGH! YOUNG MIDORYA PLEASE TAKE HER TO THE HOTEL! I HAVE SOMETHING TO BRING TO THE POLICE!" Only then did Ivy notice that he was carrying 5 criminals together. He had bound them together with a beautiful bow.  
"SO THEN! WE SEE YOU IN A FEW MINUTES!" He leaps away with a huge hop. Ivy just stared in shock and expressionlessly at the spot where All Might stood before. Even Hedwig was completely silent and frozen. Izuku had stars in his eyes.  
"Ah he's as cool as ever! Oh! Come on I'll take you to the hotel!" He took Ivy's suitcase and started walking. Ivy nodded slightly, absentmindedly, and followed him wordlessly until they were at the hotel.  
"... All Might...is... is my father?" Finally it came out of her mouth.  
"Yup. He is," Izuku said with a smile. Then the door opened again and All Might came in. He smiled at both of them.  
"Great to see that you made it here. Now for me ARGH!" Then he suddenly held his hip.  
"Everything okay?" Izuku asked.  
"Y-yeah I just overdid it." Suddenly smoke began to wrap around him and when the smoke was gone...there was a thin skeleton of a man with black sclerae and blue eyes.  
"...WHAT THE HELL?" Ivy screamed in shock.

Ivy looked stunned at the skeleton that replaced All Might.  
"W-Who are you? W-Where's All Might? What's going on here?" she asked, confused.  
"I'm All Might" The skeleton gave her a thumbs up.  
"THE SHIT YOU ARE, YOU ARE JUST A LIVING RIBCAGE!" Izuku just stood by the side and remembered that he reacted similarly.  
"I am indeed All Might. It's just my true form." Ivy blinked several times.  
"W-true form?" Her eyes widened in shock as All Might lifted his white shirt and showed an absolutely brutal injury. Everything contracted in Ivy's body when she imagined what that could do.  
"Some time ago...I had a terrible fight...at the end of which I was seriously injured. Since then I have only been able to maintain my fighting form for 3 hours at a time...recently it fell down to 1. The boy Midorya here is my pupil. I train him to become my successor." Ivy looked incredulously at Izuku who immediately got nervous.  
"Him? The weak bundle of nerves?" She raised an eyebrow in disbelief.  
"I admit he is still a weak person at the moment, but we have only been training for 1 month. If he completes his training before the UA entrance exam, I will pass on my quirk to him." Ivy's curiosity was strong.  
"Your quirk...keep moving?" All Might nodded.  
"My quirk. One For All! A quirk that has been passed down from generation to generation. The strongest of all quirks. Finished and refined by every wearer until you see what I can achieve in my muscle form! That is the power that I want to pass on to the boy Midorya here...that's why he also had to train, if I gave it to him now it would tear his limbs from the body." Izuku turned pale and Ivy winced slightly at the idea.  
"... huh...okay...let's get to the important stuff...are you really my father?" Ivy asked seriously.  
"Yes, I am. I met Lilly and James when I was doing business here in England. You have to know that I am actually a squib. So I knew about the wizarding society and asked the Aurors for help. James and Lilly at the time were one Auror and one Unspeakable were immediately ready to help me... Lilly and I, well...there was a spark between us...haha. I still remember when James and Sirius both threatened me with their magic wands and said "If she gets back from your date just a little unhappy, we'll hex you into next year, alright? "Haha ah those were the days!" he smiled nostalgically and Ivy had to smile too. Until she noticed something.  
"Wait...Da...I mean James KNEW that you and Mum were together? Sirius too? But Mum was with James...did the 2 only get together afterwards?" She asked confused.

"Together?...you...you don't know?...James and Lilly weren't together for long. They realized that they didn't feel this kind of love for each other. James adopted Lilly into the Potter family through blood adoption. So he's your uncle not your father. Sirius... 'sigh'...I guess he just forgot after 12 years in Azkaban. "  
"... you know that Sirius is innocent?" Now she asked, growling slightly angry.  
"Sure. Sirius would rather have died than betraying Lilly and James. 'Sigh', unfortunately, I have no evidence and I don't know the real secret keeper." Izuku looked confusedly between the two.  
"... Pettigrew ... he was the traitor!" Ivy growled angrily. All Might eyes widen as if a light had just come on.  
"I should have known. Lilly never really liked him. But unfortunately finding him will be difficult. I know that 3 of the 4 marauders are Animagi. Ah! Young Izuku, Animagi are magicians who can turn into animals. James was a deer, Sirius a dog and Peter a rat. Who could be anywhere!" Ivy nodded.  
"He has pretended to be the house rat of the Weasley family for years...so... what now? Don't expect me to start calling you father. Tell me why you only show up now!" Ivy raised her voice slightly.  
"... I'm being honest with you...I never wanted a child. The risk was too big if one of my enemies found out about it... if...he found out about it..." All Might's face went dark.  
"If WHO found out about it?" Ivy growled.  
"... All for One" The tone of his voice was cold and ugly.  
"All for One?" Izuku asked, whereupon All Might nodded.  
"The counterpart of One For All. I can pass my Quirk on to someone else...he can...steal Quirks from others. No matter what Quirk he can take it ... it was he who scarred me... he was the one who killed my master." He clenched his hand into a fist and looked grimly at the ground.  
"That's why I never wanted to risk it so he could use it against me. I got my scar because he got me upset with sensei's ... don't get me wrong, Ivy, I am glad to meet you and glad that you exist but...I didn't even know that you exist. I suspect Lilly kept it secret for your own safety...I apologize "All Might bowed respectfully to his daughter who only sighed.  
"... I can hardly keep holding a grudge against you. Sounds just like mom that she tried to protect me. I forgive you...but as I said don't expect me to be the perfect little daughter right away. Hey, I will never be, anyway. I'm too boyish for that."All Might nodded.  
"Understandable. Okay! We have to clarify how we proceed. I would like to keep you close to me and preferredly enroll you at the Japanese School of Magic but I doubt that you want to leave Hogwarts right?" All Might asked.  
"Voldemort, a basilisk and over 100 Dementors were not able to get me away from there, so you definitely can't do it."

There was silence.  
"... A BASILISK?!" All Might screamed, shocked.


	3. Chapter 3

"W-what is a basilisk?" Izuku asked confused.  
"Young Midorya, a Basilisk is one of the most dangerous magical creatures out there. Spontaneously, I can think of only two more dangerous ones. Dragons and Nundu! It is a huge, enormous snake that is also called the king of all snakes. They have a sheer infinite lifespan and the older they get, the bigger they get. But their size is still the smallest problem. They are resistant to almost all magic and their mouths are full of sharp fangs. The poison of a basilisk is the strongest poison in the world, only the tears of a Phoenix - probably the rarest magical creature of all - can save you. But that's not the worst." Izuku looked at his teacher in shock and disbelief.  
"W-what could be worse?" He asked intently. It was Ivy who answered.  
"His gaze. If you look into the eyes of a Basilisk, you die. But if you see the eyes indirectly, you will be petrified." All the color had drained from Izuku's face.  
"How do you know so much about basilisks? I'm pretty sure they're not on the curriculum." All Might sounded pretty worried.  
"W-Well...in my second year the Chamber of Secrets was opened and weeeeell...there was a Basilisk attacking the students. But don't worry, I killed him!" She looked proudly at her father, whose mouth was open.  
"Y-your 2 year? You killed a basilisk... AT TWELVE YEARS OLD?" Ivy just nodded.  
"Yes. Admittedly Fawkes, the headmaster's Phoenix, had previously picked his eyes out and brought me the sword of Godric Gryffindor with which I stabbed him in the brain through his mouth. But I killed it and then Voldemort-"

All Might spat a lot of blood in shock. Ivy started to tell about her last 3 years of school. All Might grew paler and paler but also incredibly proud when he heard all the exploits. When she was done there was silence. Until All Might started to laugh.  
"HAHAHAHAHA! Just 14 and more heroic deeds done than anyone else in your old age! HAHAHAHA! Ivy, ever considered becoming a professional heroine?" Ivy had played with her hair and stopped when she heard.  
"... yes...yes I have...I don't have what it takes."  
"... NONSENSE!" To the fright of Izuku and Ivy, All Might transformed.  
"YOUNG DAUGHTER, LISTEN TO ME! YOU HAVE SHOWN MORE HEROICISM IN THE LAST 3 YEARS THAN ANY OTHER HERO AT YOUR AGE! YOUR HEART IS IN THE RIGHT PLACE AND WITHIN YOU SLEEPS THE POTENTIAL OF A TRUE HERO, YOU KNOW! YOU! CAN! BE A HERO! " All Might stood heroically in front of Ivy, the sunlight shining on him through the window. He had raised his hand to his chest and clenched it into a fist.  
"THAT'S WHY I OFFER YOU A PLACE AT UA HIGH, YOU SHOULD BE OLD ENOUGH! I PROMISE THIS WILL BE YOUR HERO ACADEMY!" Ivy stared in awe at her father and...and began to cry with joy. All her life...she was told she couldn't be a heroine. The Dursleys said she was just a worthless freak by whom no one would be saved, wizards were disgusted by heroes and kept telling them to think realistically. But here was her father, someone who was basically a stranger, who told her she could be a hero. Izuku looked at the scene in front of him with a smile, since it was pretty much like him. All Might became normal and asked the last all-important question.  
"Tell me, daughter...do you have a Quirk?"

Ivy said nothing. She just raised her hand ... and suddenly a ball of pure darkness formed and a black replica of Gryffindor's sword formed.  
"Dark Matter Creation. I can create balls of dark matter and then form everything I want out of it, as long as it is not alive. Clothing, weapons, tools, everything. However, if I used this quirk in the wizarding world, I would be immediately branded as a dark witch." She threw the sword at the completely speechless All Might.  
"... Impressive. I assume the more dark matter you need, the more you tire yourself out?"

Ivy nodded while All Might handed the sword to Izuku, who immediately started taking notes.  
"Yes. But I never tested what my limit is. The more components I create, the more energy I use." This time, a replication of a Viper PPK pistol appeared in her hand. All Might looked at the really realistically crafted weapon. Even the clip and the amount of bullets was correct.  
"Impressive. Really impressive!" Ivy grinned and snapped her fingers. The 2 weapons dissolved in smoke.  
"Oh God thatsocoolbuthowdoesthatwork? Doesthedarkmattercomefromherownbody? Orsuckstheenergyoutoftheair? Whatisthelimitofthisskill? CouldshemakeaGundamorsomething?"

Both Ivy and All Might looked at the mumbling Izuku and both ran down a stairway.  
"Is he doing that...often?" Ivy asked for a while.  
"Yes...he does..." All Might muttered.

"What exactly are we doing now? Am I going to spend the rest of the summer with you?" Ivy asked after a while.  
"Hm, I'd like to, but I've been very busy lately. You can definitely come to Japan with me but you would stay with the boy Midoriya. I promise you, his mother is a kind person. She reminds me very much of Lilly only without the fiery temperament, however her heart is just as big." Ivy thought for a while.  
"... we have to let my friends know. Ron actually wanted to invite me to the Quidditch World Cup finals when his father got tickets."  
"Ah yes, the finals. It looks like Ireland is a clear favorite. Too bad that Japan was blown out in the first round. Urgh, what a horrible defeat. 500 to 80 against Bulgaria, I have never been this ashamed for my homeland," All Might grumbled as he put his hand over his face.  
"What is Quidditch?" Asked Izuku, who had now stopped with his murmurs. Ivy started to explain the rules to him.  
"Wow! That sounds really cool...and murderously dangerous!" All Might nodded.  
"It can be dangerous, but nobody has died in a long time. Unfortunately, I only have very little time to watch a game. I don't often travel around the magical world because I'm a squib...oh yes, I didn't explain that to you. Basically, it's just the opposite of a Muggle-born." Izuku looked at him in understanding.  
"So someone who comes from a family of magicians but doesn't have any magic?" He asked.  
"Yes and no. Basically we just don't have access to it. I might have been able to use a few small spells but they are already completely exhausting me. Squibs can also occur with Muggles, although rarely. You are a good example of one, young Midorya." Izuku blinked a few times.  
"... HUH? I am a squib?" He asked, shocked.  
"Yes, why do you think why I speak so openly about magic to you? If you were an ordinary Muggle, I wouldn't have said a word. You and your mother are both squibs. It is even possible that your child can use magic!" He said, grinning broadly. Ivy cowered a little when she saw Izuku's totally shocked expression.  
"Anyway, Ivy, as far as your friends are concerned, just tell the truth. They're the Weasleys, aren't they? Lilly once told me about Arthur Weasley. He and his wife Molly weren't there at Hogwarts for 3 years? Wasn't Arthur keen on everything not magical?" Ivy nodded.  
"Yes...when we met for the first time he asked me about rubber ducks." The 2 guys in the room laughed a bit about it.  
"Well...I think it was really good to tell them that. But maybe I'll talk to Hermione first...the Weasleys are more against quirks...not very positive" She looked slightly offended.  
"You can call her," Izuku took out his cell phone. Ivy took Hermione's number out of her pocket and thankfully took Izuku's cell phone. She dialed and waited.  
"Granger Dental Practice, how can we help you?" came a female voice.  
"Um hello my name is Ivy Potter. Is Hermione there?" He asked politely.  
"OH! I remember, you are my daughter's best friend. Sure, I'll call her." In the background you could hear her calling someone.

A little later...  
"Hello? Ivy? Is that you?" Ivy smiled when she heard Hermione's voice.  
"Hey Hermione. How are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm fine. But why are you calling? Not that I have anything against it, but do your relatives really let you use the telephone?"  
"No, I borrowed the phone from a new Muggle friend. The Durlseys kicked me out."  
"KICKED YOU OUT?!" Ivy had to hold the phone away from her ear when she heard Hermione's scream.  
"First off, Hermione, OW! That hurt. If I had a super-hearing quirk I'd be deaf now. Secondly, they found out that James is not my dad and now ferried me off to my physical dad. Look, the whole thing is complicated. We can meet where...where exactly do you live? "  
"Um, not too far away in a small suburb of London. I can give you the address if you want..." Hermione sounded clearly worried.  
"Sounds good, we'll be there soon!" Ivy wrote the address down and said goodbye.

A short time later they stood in front of the door to the Grangers.  
"Yes please?" A woman who looked almost like Hermione. When she saw All Might in his skeletal shape, her mouth opened in shock.  
"G-good God, sir? A-are you all right?" She asked clearly concerned.  
"Don't worry, Miss, I'm fine. You are Miss Granger, correct?"  
"U-Uhm, yes, Emma Granger ... Hm? Ivy? Do you know the man?" Emma asked, still a little confused.  
"Ahm yes, this is my father. Oh and this is Izuku." Izuku bowed briefly.  
"Oh well...come on in. My husband is unfortunately not here because he had to go to an important doctor's conference." Emma led the group into the living room where Hermione was waiting. She saw All Might and continued to ask the same worried questions.  
"Wait...antennas...blue eyes...are you Ivy's... father?" she asked skeptically.  
"Why, yes, I am." Emma brought tea but also took her coat.  
"Unfortunately I have to go now. Hermione, I trust that you will be an excellent hostess?"  
"Of course, mother." When Emma was gone, Ivy started to explain to Hermione what exactly had happened.  
"I understand, a blood adoption. So James is just your uncle. And that's your birth father, mister... umm ... what's his name?" Ivy just grinned.  
"Oh, I'm sure you know him," Hermione stared at All Might in confusion.  
"...I'M HERE!" And a lot of fright from the armchair when he inflated himself.  
"A-A-A-A-ALL MIGHT? A-ALL MIGHT IS YOUR? I MEAN ... CAN I PLEASE HAVE AN AUTOGRAPH?!" Hermione raised her notepad and in a flash she had the autograph she wanted.  
"Oh god oh god oh god!" Hermione jumped up for joy several times. All Might became a skeleton again.  
"... But...what about this shape?" All Might again explained what had happened.  
"I see...hm...did you try magic healing methods?" Hermione finally asked.  
"Yes, I did. If it were able to help me, I lack the means for it. As a hero, I earn very well, but even I don't earn enough to commission such a comprehensive magic operation. The chances of success are slim...but where I think about it, potions might be able to extend my time limit.…" He rubbed his chin thoughtfully.  
"I can see if I can find something!" My Hermione enthusiastic. "Oh thank you very much. I have to confess I'm glad my daughter has such a good friend." Hermione played embarrassedly with her hair.  
"Oh well, you know...without me she would never get her ass to learn."  
"Pfff. I could do it without you, Mione?" Hermione just raised an eyebrow.  
"Oh? You said that in first year too and postponed the study until a week before the exams. You almost failed."

Ivy hesitated.  
"D-Don't say that!" All Might looked at his daughter.  
"Now I am even happier that you have the young Miss Granger as a friend. You will need her help after all...if you want to go to the UA next year you have to take your OWLs in December next year."

There was a silence for a while,  
"... I NEED TO WHAT?"


	4. Chapter 4

"You can take your OWLs next December already. Do you think I'll let you go to UA without a magical degree?" All Might asked. Ivy hung her head, depressed.

"...UA... are you really going to UA?" Hermione asked slightly sadly.

"... maybe... I don't know exactly yet," Ivy said and she leaned back in her seat.

"Unlike the boy Midorya here, she didn't have to take the entrance exam. Your adventures so far justify her admission enough." Izuku nodded in agreement. Ivy was already a hero in his eyes and she was sure to blossom at the UA. Hermione just sighed."Well I knew it was always your dream. And your quirks are incredibly powerful. How are you going to explain that to others? You know Ginny is terrified of quirks and Ron thinks it's dark magic. Neville is just as much - if not yet more afraid of it than Ginny." This time it was Ivy who sighed.

"No clue. I don't even know how to explain him over there." She pointed to All Might.

"I mean how do you explain to a family of wizards who have no idea about pros that your father is the greatest hero on the planet? Miss Weasley will go nuts; you know her opinion of quirks. Hell, Vernon has a better opinion of quirks than she does. He just wants people like that to stay away from him, she wants everyone with a quirk locked up." It always hurt Ivy to think that as soon as she revealed to have a quirk that the Weasleys would very likely hate her.

"H-Hey, chin up. S-Sure some will find it cool. The Muggle-borns as an example?" Izuku said, whereupon Ivy nodded. Many Muggle-born or Muggle-educated hated the wizards' view of quirks. She was sure they would not oppose her.

"Well then. Exactly what should we do? I actually wanted to take Ivy back to Japan. After all, she is half Japanese and I think she should get to know part of her cultural heritage. A wonderful festival will soon take place in your hometown, wasn't it, Midorya?" Izuku nodded.

"Yes the Founder Festival. It is a festival in honor of the foundation of the city. It is always full and a strong experience especially the fireworks at the end." Ivy looked very curious.

"It would be best if you just wrote them a letter and said that you would still come to them at the scheduled time and then tell them everything?" Ivy nodded.

"Yes, that's for the best. Do you have pen and paper?"

* * *

A few hours later, all three sat in a private jet to Japan. Ivy told Izuku more about the magical community of England and Hogwarts, and Izuku told her more about Japan.

All Might looked out of the window in thought and tried to process what had happened so far. He was a father...he had a daughter...a daughter who had to do without him for 14 years. He was sure James had taken great care of her in the 15 months that Ivy lived with him. He thanked his old friend and at the same time made a quiet oath to Sirius to help him. He had already sent Hedwig out to meet Sirius in Japan. He got some things to do once they landed.

Which one first?

A visit to Nezu would be the best; he is best informed about the magical world and a friend of the Hogwarts headmaster. He had never met the man but knew from Ivy's story that he was like a grandfather to his daughter. It would be easier to explain everything to him if he had Nezu at his side.

What else? Now Ivy was staying with the Midoryas as agreed. She was more than just well looked after there and Izuku knew that his mother could cook both Japanese and Western cuisine. So he didn't have to worry that Ivy didn't have to live completely on foreign cooking... hm...should he tell her? The likelihood that she had it was low ...

the after burn from One For All.

The 5% chance that part of the power of One For All was passed on to them. His master had told him about it. When a One For All mother gives birth to a child, there is a small chance that the child will be born with around 10-15% of the strength of One For All. When Ivy was conceived, All Might was at its peak. That means even with only 10% they were probably able to hit a person through several thick concrete walls. He had to wait and see how it went. It would be better to warn them as soon as possible. It was not difficult to see that his daughter had quite the temper. He didn't want After Burn activating and accidentally knocking her out.  
He went through his mental list further as he realized something.

"... Ivy...a question: Why are you wearing your school uniform?" Ivy paused a little and looked sadly at the ground.

"... it...it's the only clothes I have left... the...the rest were worn-out things from Dudley. The Dusleys took the things back when they threw me out" She also blushed slightly in the face.

"Tch. We have to change that. Midorya do you think you and your mother can go shopping with her tomorrow?" Izuku smiled.

"Sure no problem!"

"Perfect!" He gave his student a thumbs up.

"T-This is really not necessary, I have more than enough sets to get through the summer and I have my Wealsey sweaters."

"Now now, you can't always run around in school uniform. Besides, you wanted to enjoy the festival in full, Japan style. A kimono is an indispensable part of it! So you will have to go shopping one way or the other. A few more clothes won't hurt. Oh, and Midorya, you will continue with your training!"

"All right!"


	5. Chapter 5

Ivy had been living with the Midoryas for 4 weeks now. She had to admit: Inko Midorya reminded her of Misses Weasley, yet at the same time they were very different. Inko wasn't as pushy as Molly as often and did not remind her every 4 minutes that she practically belongs to the family.

Furthermore Inko was MUCH MORE open than Molly. While Molly easily ignored almost everything magical and regarded quirks as a kind of dark infection, Inko was very open and an excellent listener. In addition, she was not like Molly in the opinion that women need nothing more than to be housewives! Ivy was always disgusted with Petunia and Molly, both of whom were of the opinion that a woman has to stay at home and take care of the children…

well in Molly's defense, she had 6 children to raise, so she doesn't really have time to work. Inko, on the other hand, found the whole thing stupid. She worked in a pharmacy and earned quite a bit there. Ivy also got to know Izuku's father, even if it was only through Video Chat. Izuku's father, Minato Midorya, was a businessman and traveled a LOT. Despite his stressful work, he always found the time to call at least 3 times a week, whether by Video chat or by phone. He also ensured that he was present on Christmas and Izuku's birthday. It wasn't long before Ivy realized that Izuku clearly came after his father. When the two met and she mentioned her quirk, Minato broke into the same murmurs as his son.  
Of course, she also spent a lot of time with her father. He even took her to visit the UA and she got to know some other Pro Heroes including Present Mic, Eraserhead, Recovery Girl, Midnight and of course the super cute and adorable headmaster Nezu. The expectation of what happened afterward was that Recovery Girl dragged her into her practice, forcibly pulled her out, and decided that she would do a thorough examination, no matter how much the embarrassed girl refused. After that, Nezu agreed that Ivy didn't need to complete the entrance test and she received her letter of recommendation.

Immediately she signed up to go to school the next year. Ivy and All Might had just returned to his office, but this time Nezu was not alone. An old man in glittering purple robes and a long white beard and half-moon glasses was also there. Ivy recognized him immediately, of course.

Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts. When he saw Ivy come in, he smiled at her.

"Ivy! My girl, glad to see you are well. Nezu and I just had a conversation about your change of schools...ah...and I assume you're her birth father? My name is Albus Dumbledore. Headmaster of Hogwarts, Chief Warlock and...oh forget all the insignificant titles."With a smile he held out his hand to All Might who was currently in skeleton form.

"It's an honor to meet her headmaster. Toshinori Yagi, father of Ivy." He returned the handshake and sat down on one of the chairs with his daughter.

"Now, Ivy, as Nezu told me, do you want to go to the UA next year when the school year starts in April?" asked Albus.

"Yes, I want to. I am fed up with hiding from the Wizarding world. You know I always wanted to be a heroine...but...you know only too well how the wizards think about quirks."

Albus nodded sadly and sighed. He looked much older in one fell swoop.

"Unfortunately, yes. I have been trying to change my view of quirks for a long time, but neither Fudge nor anyone else in the Wizengamot wants to diagnose quirks as something other than a dark plague. It hurts to see that even people I call friends think of quirks like this. I know all too well about your childhood wish to be a heroine. After all, you got a good 2 weeks detention in your first year when Mister Smith had a rather...negative attitude towards All Might. You had broken his nose and shouted loudly that one eyebrow from All Might is worth more than thousands of its kind."

He smiled and with this sparkle in his eyes he looked at Ivy who immediately turned deep red when she remembered it. All Might looked down amused and a little proud of his daughter.

"Wait a minute, who broke whose nose?!" he finally asked.  
"

H-Hey! T-That was years ago! Besides, Zacharias Smith deserved it! He's absolutely unbearable! How he landed in Huffelpuff is a mystery to me. You should hear how he talks about heroes, Muggle-borns and generally everything that isn't magical!" Ivy snapped, annoyed.

"I admit, Mister Smith's views are unfortunate but we deviate from the subject. Anyway, as much as it hurts me that you want to leave Hogwarts, you still have my blessing to leave school. But you know what that means, right? Your OWLs will be before April; this means somewhen in December or early January," explained Albus.  
"Yes, I know that. But I will do it!...With Hermione's help at least."Albus giggled a little.

"Yes, Miss Granger will be a huge help to you. Which brings us to a little problem. It seems the Weasleys didn't take your departure very well," he said sadly.

"What do you mean?" she asked, concerned.

"Sigh...Molly thinks it is too dangerous to let you go with any stranger. In particular, she thinks that Japan is too dangerous for you, which, according to her, is a "quirk-muddled country"

"Nevertheless, you are still invited to spend the last weeks of your vacation with them, even if Molly will do anything to talk you into staying with them and not going back to your father." Ivy narrowed her eyes.

"She can forget that! I will return here every summer.. and also in the future for Christmas. I also made friends here and I promised Izu-kun to help him with the training in the winter!"

She blinked until she realized that she was talking to Izuku with Izu-kun, and she immediately blushed.

"Ohhoo! Izu-kun? My goodness, you have apparently found a good friend. Just remember to invite your old headmaster to the wedding." Albus laughed when he saw that Ivy was so red, the black steam produced by her quirk burst from her ears. Now Nezu also spoke up.

"Ho Ho Ho! Miss Toshinori I am already looking forward to greeting you with us when the time comes," said the animal director, smiling, with Ivy still trying to get rid of her blush.


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of the her time in Japan, was spent with Izuku. She helped him with his training and he helped her get along better with her own quirk. At the same time, she began studying martial arts and kendo in her spare time to help prepare her time as a heroine. All Might also took Izuku and Ivy on a trip to the Japanese shopping area in Kyoto, which was really fun. All Might also began looking for alternative healing solutions. While not able to find a permanent solution to his problem, he was able to get hold of some potions that had been pushing up his time from 1 to 6 hours. Even if he had to be economical with them because they were very , not everything was rosy. It was in 2 last day in Japan when she and Izuku walked the city together. Izuku started school again today and Ivy decided to accompany him.

"I-Ivy you really don't have to go with me," Izuku muttered a little nervously.

"Nhaa. I have nothing better to do and the day after tomorrow I'm going back to England. We should, therefore, spend as much time as possible together." However, that was not the only reason why Ivy accompanied him. She knew that Izuku didn't have it easy at school because he was quirkless. She wanted to make sure that nobody did anything with her new buddy. When they arrived at the school there were already several other students. Many stared at her in confusion, wondering who she was and what to do with ... Deku?

"DEKU!" Ivy turned and saw Izuku frozen in fear. She looked at the boy who had screamed and narrowed her eyes. The boy looked haughtily at Izuku with his head raised high, his eyes betrayed that he only felt disgust towards Izuku.

"K-K-K-KACHAN! W-How g-g is it" But the now named Kachan did not let Izuku finish. He started screaming at him even louder than before.

"SHUT IT DEKU!" Ivy was starting to get really angry.

"LISTEN DEKU! I have no idea what is going on with you lately, but you will stop immediately! I SAW YOU TRAINING. DO YOU REALLY BELIEVE A WORTHLESS QUIRKLESS LOSER LIKE YOU COULD SURPASS ME WITH THAT BULLSHIT? I BE THE FIRST AND ONLY ONE FROM THIS SCHOOL THAT CAN GET INTO UA! A DIRTY QUIRKLESS LOSER HAS NO CHANCE! " Ivy watched as the other students cheered on the boy.

"Right Byakugou!" Screamed one of the two goons behind him.

"Show Deku where his place is! A quirkless loser like him cannot become a hero!" Ivy clenched her hand into a fist. But the next one blew all the fuses in it. Bakugo picked up Deku by the collar and said.

"You know, I told this to you once and I say it again. Jump down somewhere and hope to be born with a quirk in the next life!" Ivy saw red.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU'RE BASTARD!" She hit Bakugou in the face with full force. She made a metal glove around her hand so that it REALLY hurt when her fist collided with his nose. . Bakugo was thrown from his feet and landed a little further on the floor. His nose was very clearly broken and he was completely stunned and had not yet realized what had happened. Izuku stared in shock at Ivy, who looked down at Bakugou with a hateful glare that would even make Snape flinch.

"... don't you dare say something about my friend you miserable bastard" All students are wiping back from her. Both her eyes had started to shine and her cold tone made everyone shudder in fear.

"I-I-Ivy ..." Izuku started but he didn't get far. Bakugo started to straighten up again and looked at Ivy with hatred.

"you ... you dirty little bitch! Who do you think you are?" He asked darkly.

"Who I am? I'm Ivy Mikasa Potter Yagi. So you must be Katsuki Bakugou? The foolish idiot who thinks he's the next All Might. Pfft what a joke"

"You ... I WILL KILL YOU!" Small explosions occurred around his Hand, but Ivy didn't even flinch.

"... I have a question for you. You want to surpass All Might, don't you? Say ... do you think All Might would ever bully someone just because he had no quirk? Do you think All Might would tell someone to commit suicide? NO! He would never say that! Izuku told me how you all want to be heroes. But you are only conceivable idiots! A true hero protects the weak, but you put the weak down instead of helping him! A true hero putes the Needs of others always before his but you only take care of yourself! No one here least of all you Bakugou deserve to be a hero, let alone go to the UA and succeed All Mights! And what should this stupid babble about Izuku not being able to do? There are many heroes who have no physical, advantageous quirks! Izuku has more potential to be a hero in just one eyebrow than all of you! " The whole school yard was silent. She just waved Bakugou back and went to Izuku.

"Come on Izu-kun" Izuku blinked several times and processed what she just said. Then he turned and followed her. She was right! Kachan ... Kachan was not a hero. The more he thought about it, the clearer it became. The only thing Kachan had was a mighty quirk but not the heart or morals of a hero.

"you ... you dare to turn your back on me!" Kachan screamed after them but both ignored him.

Inside, Izuku almost collapsed with nervousness.

"... W-W-why did you do that?" Izuku finally asked.

"Huh? Put the idiot in his place? Because that's what you have to do with people like that. Izu-Kun ... why do you still see the guy as a friend or even a hero? The things he does ... no hero except maybe Endevass or whatever the number two Heros name is would be doing such things. " Izuku looked down before nodding.

"Il know i-it's just ... Kachan he ..."

"He's a manageable ass. Don't bother with people like that. Concentrate on your training and if something's wrong tell me about it. I'll get over there and beat him up again!" She smiled at Izuku who also smiled.

"I-I do."

* * *

Ivy was just leaving London Airport. She had left Japan a few hours ago and was now returning to England to spend the last few weeks of the vacation with the Weasleys and to go to the Quidditch Finale with them. The farewell to the Midoriya's was quite emotional and Inko assured her that she was always welcome and she was invited to Christmas. Ivy smiled at all the beautiful memories before she took her bags and went to the exit. She looked around for her ride and smiled when she saw it. Arthur looked around happily, like a child in a toy store. Gently shaking her head, she went to him.

"Hello Mister Weasley" Arthur startled slightly because he hadn't noticed Ivy, he was too immersed in all of the Muggle technology. But when he saw her she smiled.

"Ivy! Nice to see you again. Haha I see you enjoyed your stay very much! Come on, we will apparate to the burrow by hand. Have you apparated before?" He asked her.

"No, but Dad said it was very uncomfortable and gave me that for safety." She picked up a brown bag. Arthur had to laugh.

"Yeah your father thought very well with that, the most vomit the first time. So between us two apparition is really not pleasant but hey it is the fastest and I think you like to do without the Knight Bus." Ivy nodded , she really did not want to use those purple hell machine.! It was really beyond her why wizards do not have a pleasant travel method besides brooms.

"So ... how was it in Japan? Any ... heroes met?" Arthur asked slightly excited. He was one of the few who knew about Ivy's dream of becoming a heroine and she knew heroes fascinated him. Grinning, she took something out of her pocket.

"For you sir" It was a simple notebook but when Arthur opened it he beamed like a 5 year old on Christmas. The book was filled with autographs from a wide variety of heroes, the first of all, of course, All Might.

"UHUHUHUHUHU! You met a lot!" Arthur said joyfully.

"Dad has ... many acquaintances. I met most of them when we visited UA" Arthur nodded and put the notebook in his pocket already knowing where to hide it from his wife. They finally went into an alley and Arthur took Ivy's arm. The next thing she felt was ... VERY uncomfortable. It looked like she was being stuffed through a thin tube and her stomach was upside down. They appeared at lightning speed in front of the burrow and Ivy was just able to keep her breakfast inside and sank slightly on her knees. Arthur helped her up again.

"Everything okay?" He asked, slightly worried, whereupon she nodded.

"Y-yes..ugh ... seriously ... why can't you magician's develop pleasant travel methods?" With a sympathetic smile, Arthur patted her on the shoulder.

"Ivy this is the question the wise men have asked themselves since apparition was invented. Nobody knows it exactly but you can't change it. SO let's get your things in!" Arthur took her suitcase and she followed him into the Burrow.

"I'M THERE, WHO ELSE?" Ivy yelled happily as she came in. The kitchen was immediately filled with people. The first were Ron and Hermione, who both smiled ather. Behind Ron was his little sister Ginny. Fred and George were the next and both grinned at Ivy broadly.

"Ah! Do you see this Gred?"

"Very clearly Forge"

"It seems little Ivy Kinns gives us a visit!"

"What immense joy!" Said both of them at the same time.

"Ah be quiet you two! Oh Ivy my love I was so worried!" Molly came up to her and hugged her.

"Don't worry Miss Weasley I was well taken care of" But Molly ignored her.

"Surrounded by these….things and the Japanese have a horrendous kitchen! How Dumbledore would allow something like that is beyond me!" Ivy didn't think Molly would make it up so quickly, but apparently she was wrong. Her mood dropped sharply. She liked Japanese cuisine very much, much more than English.

"Be glad you're out of there Mate! It's teeming with these dark crazy people!" Ron grumbled. Hermione looked at him disapprovingly. The mere mention of quirks seemed to frighten Ginny.

"It must have been so scary." She said softly.

"No it wasn't. Not at all." Ivy tried her best to hide her pent-up anger, but she was clearly not very successful.

"Everything okay? Hey if one of those dark monsters hurt you tell us! Why did you go anyway? I mean ... it's Japan! This whats his name?... All Blight or what do I know is there! Guy is like a Dark Lord isn't he? " Ivy hardly looked at Ron her anger barley containable. Hermione was the first to notice.

"We should change the subject!" Hermione, tried to steer the conversation in a different direction.

"Not yet dear. Ivy listen to me in Japan is extremely dangerous. I don't want you to go there anymore! I know this man claims to be your father but it's just too dangerous I think it's better you go back to the Dursleys instead to be near the contaminated freaks! Especially like Ron said, All Bright or "

"STOP TALKING ABOUT ALL MIGHT LIKE THIS HE IS A HERO NOT A DARK LORD!" Her anger flared up and she glared furiously at Misses Weasley. All of the Weasleys were shocked.

"Young lady you are not talking to me in this tone! This All Might is dangerously a freak He is a dan!" She stopped when I've lost it and create a kendo sword in her hand.

"One more word and I'll forget myself!" Everyone looked at her in shock.

"I-IVY! WH-WHAT IS THAT ?!" Molly screamed.

"... My quirk" When these words left her mouth she knew chaos would break out. Ginny hid in panic behind the door. Ron wiped back in shock and Molly stared at her disgusted. Hermione, in turn, just sighed knowing what was going to happen. The twins stared curiously at the Black Kendo Sword with a curious art watch.

"What ... did you ... just .. say?" Molly growled through clenched teeth..

"I said this is my quirk. Dark Matter Creation. I create dark matter and create from it ... well everything I want. A fork, a pistol, a sword, a towel whatever you need as long as I know the exact structure . " The kitchen went quiet.

"... W-W-Were you infected?" Asked Ginny anxiously.

"Sigh Ginny, quirks are nothing contagious. I was born with it, my mother also had a quirk and also dad. It's completely harmless." But Ginny clearly didn't believe her. Ivy just shook her head and turned on the heel.

"I'm going for a walk" She left the kitchen and went into the garden. The shouting started immediately.

"SHE DOESN'T STAY HERE! I DO NOT ALLOW SUCH A MONSTER IN MY HOUSE!" Molly screamed.

"MUM IS RIGHT! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN! SHE IS A FREAK!" Ron shouted.

"..I don't want her here ... s-she scares me" Hear her too, Ginny. Ivy did her best to chill down her turnstiles. She should have known that it ends like this. Only a few seconds later, her luggage was thrown out and ended up in the mud. Shivering, she took her bags and started to walk away. Not knowing what to do now. She knew the Weasleys would hate her... but not that they would throw her out. She walked away from the building. She took her cell phone out of her pocket and called All Might.

"Yeah hello? Ivy is that you?" Came it from the other side.

"... they kicked me out ..." Ivy said, sobbing slightly.

"WHAT WHY?!" Asked her father, shocked.

"miss weasley doesn't want a contaminated, dark freak like me in the house. Neither Ron and Ginny ..." her legs trembled and she sat on the floor. Hopefully she was now far enough away from the burrow that no one would see her.

"... Tz. Stay there, I will try to be there as soon as possible."

"thanks" she hung up and buried her face in her knees. She knew it was going to be bad but ... not that bad. Now she had to wait several hours for her father and it was late afternoon.

* * *

Ivy was now in a nearby nature park and sat on the bench sadly. It would take hours for her dad to be here. She just stared at the grass and ignored everything around her until someone came up to her, "Is everything okay?" Ivy was startled to be spoken at so suddenly. She looked to the left and saw a middle-aged woman. She had long, brown hair which was tied in a braid.

"Uh y-yeah everything was fine." Answered she quickly.

"But it doesn't look like it. Say you were away from home ... wait ... are you ... Ivy Potter? " The woman asked , witch surprise Ivy and made her sit up.

"H-how do you know me?" She asked carefully.

The woman just smiled, "I'm Justine Davis. My daughter is in your year." Ivy blinked several times,

"You mean ... Tracey Davis? "She only vaguely remembered the name. She hardly knew any other students of her class from other houses.

" Yes, exactly. Oh! You must have visited the Weasleys, right? "Ivy looked up at Miss Davis and nodded. She noticed that she had orange eyes.

" Yes ... but I'm going back home. My father will pick me up soon. " Miss Davis only nodded, remembering the headline that James Potter was her Bladadopted uncle and not her father.

"Wait ... doesn't your father live in Japan? It will take hours and it will be late afternoon." Ivy was amazed at how worried the woman was.

"Um, yes ... " It made her a little nervous.

" I suggest you come with me. Tracey will be happy to have company because her friend Daphne is in Italy with her family ... don't worry you can trust me. As an ex-Gryffindor school graduate I have to take care of my younger housemates, don't I? "Ivy nodded a little hesitant and followed Miss Davis to her ... car?

" You ... you have a car? "Ivy asked, slightly surprised.

" Why not? "Asked Miss Davis in confusion.

" Well not many purebloods are interested in something like that "Miss Davis blinked several times before she laughed.

" Oh, I'm not a pureblood, but a Muggleborn. Didn't you know that? "Ivy shook her head in amazement. She thought everyone in Slytherin was a pure blood, but now that she was thinking about Voldemort was a half-blood too, so it wasn't that surprising. They loaded Ivy's things in the back of the car and drove off. They arrived at a huge villa about 40 minutes later,

"W-Wow!" Ivy was surprised.

"Hehe, this is my husband's villa. The Davis family is very wealthy. Not as wealthy as the Malfoys or Longbottoms, but not to be disregarded either. Follow me!" She slowly followed Miss Davis into the house.

"I'm back and we have a guest" she said aloud. One of the doors opened and a girl in Ivy's age came up to them. She had black hair that was even more Chaotic than that of Ivy, orange eyes like her mother's and grinned all over her face.

"HEEEEY MUMMY! ... POTTER?" Tracey was surprised when she saw Ivy.

"Hello Tracey," Ivy replied a little stiffly.

"I found her sitting on a bench in the village. She looked so lonely and deserted and I brought the poor one with me"

"... I am no stray cat " Said Ivy in a deadpan tone

" Aha ... what were you doing there? did the weasels kick you out? " Tracey grumbled. Her mother looked at her disapprovingly,

"Tracey! Show more manners!" She said upset. Ivy just looked sadly at the floor.

"... yes they did ... because I have a quirk" The words came out before she could shut herself up. Her whole body stiffened. She looked intently at the 2 Davis women, preparing to be thrown out again. After a few seconds, Miss Davis looked disapprovingly at Ivy.

"So you have a quirk? ... It was really stupid of you to tell them. Everyone knows how much Molly loathes quirks." Ivy looked a little surprised at her.

"You .. don't mind? " She asked surprised. Miss Davis only grinned broadly when her eyes suddenly started to glow

"Wouldn't it be wrong to hate another quirk youser?" Ivy's mouth opened in shock.

"You ... you got?" She asked surprised , Tracey started to giggle.

"Hihihihihi. Not just her. Look!" Suddenly, 2 bat wings came out of Tracey's back. 2 of her teeth became longer and her eyes pulsed orange.

"Tracey! Vampire Mode!" She said with a grin.

"... NANI ?!" Ivy slid back into Japanese with fright and surprise.

"PFFFF your face! Oh god too good HAHAHAHAHAHA" Tracey started to laugh until her mother gave her a punch in the head

"Stop lathing it is rather rude". She said disapprovingly while her daughter rubbed her head where there is now a fat bump.

Miss Davis turned back to Ivy, "My family has had the same quirk for years. i know it's not quite normal for one Family to have always the exact same Quirk but my husband assumes i had a Ancestor who was a Vampire and so his Vampirism somhwo became a Quirk for his descendants. I think. I'm just a simple Magical Florist i have no idea how quirks work. Traci why don't you take her upstairs while i prepare dinner?" Tracey nodded and grabbed Ivy.

* * *

Ivy was still quite perplexed when Tracey brought her to a guest room, "You can sleep here until your dad shows up. Mum is just on the phone if you haven't noticed ... did they really kick you out?" Tracey asked openly. It pulled Ivy out of her shocked state, but now she looked depressed to the ground. Tracey noticed her mistake and slapped her forehead,

"Urgh Im a idiot! Sorry! Shouldn't have asked it is just ... surprising. You and Weasley have always been inseparable. Hell some girls in Slytherin were seriously afraid of you have a crush on him "Ivy looked disgusted at Tracey.

" Me? Having a crush on Ron? To hell no ugh ugh! His table manners are none existent and sitting opposite of him gives me a nausea. He's lazy and always makes his work at the last possible moment.. I never saw Ron as more but a good friend, believe me, he's not my type." Tracey looked really relieved.

" Oh thank God. Even Pansy did not want to believe that you suffer from such a aberration and you know how much she hates you. Soooo ... if he's not your type what then? Someone like Zabini? "Tracey asked with a grin.

" ... I don't even know who Zabini is. "Ivy said embarrassed. Tracey blinked before she looked really offended.

" Oh? Is the lady too fine to remember the faces of Slytherins? "Embarrassed Ivy rubbed the back of her head.

" Well, to be honest, I hardly know anyone from our year by name except the Gryffindors … sorry "Ivy really looked like she was serious.

" Sigh okay you're forgiven. But seriously. Back to the boys chatting what is your type? Calm sexy guys? Or rather handsome Gentleman? Or are you maybe a friend of nerdy, cuddly guys? "Without knowing why Ivy started to get red like a tomato.

" N-no no, not at all! "But Tracey just grinned, grabbed her arm and pulled her to the bed and sat down with her.

"Your face says more than a thousand words Potty. So who is it? Definitely a nerd right? We'd have thought that you were into something like that ... oh god not Creevy right? "Ivy shook her head.

"Colin is ... more like ... the annoying friend you don't really like but is too nice to tell him to leave you alone. He's just ... full of childlike innocence. "Tracey nodded in agreement. She didn't know young Creevy that well but she saw what Ivy meant.

"So not Creevy. Hm ... is it maybe someone who you met in Japan?" Again the blush shot into her face and she avoided looking at Tracey.

"Oh come on you can tell me. What's his name? Well? Well? Well?" Ivy knew that Tracey would probably annoy her until she talked. She swallowed, still deep red and took a deep breath.

"H-His name i-is ... I-Izuku Midoriya ..." Her face now looked even more like a tomato and she buried it in her pillow. It was so embarrassing to admit she liked Izuku. Urgh! She hated being so ... being so ... like a cliche teen girl! She killed a basilisk and chased away 100 dementors and here she is and dares not to admit that she likes a boy! Tracey, in turn, just grinned happily.

"So ... tell me about him?" Ivy sighed in frustration in her pillow before straightening up again.

"He ... he's training to be accepted into UA. My father knows him and supports him in his training so we got to know each other ... haha he is ... well ... Hm? " Then her cell phone went on and started running.

"Hello?"

"Ivy! Everything okay? Are you okay?" The sound of Izuku came from the other side.

"I-IZU-KUN?" Ivy went even redder if that even was possible.

"Oh super timing!" Said Tracey who had a very ... unpleasant grin on her face that made Ivy a little scared.

"Y-yeah I'm fine Izu-kun you don't have to scream like that." She heard Izuku apologize and was glad he no longer screamed.

"Don't worry the people I'm with take good care of me ... yes ... Huh? ... Izu-kun are you sure it's wise to drift of from Dads Perfect American Dream training plan? I mean ... yes I know but I don't want you to overwork yourself ... HUH? If Bakugou makes you stunk, punch him in the face oure between his legs! ... Oh for heaven's sake grow a backbone Izu-kun! I want you to show him what potential you have in the entrance exam... yes ... I don't know yet Miss Davis has said that I could stay with them ... yes I'll call you again tomorrow okay? greet your mom from me bye! " She hung up and looked at Tracey who now had a huge grin that showed her vampire's teeth.

" Izu-kun? Oh my god are you already with the nicknames? He sounded so worried about you "The red immediately came back into Ivy's face and steam shot out of her ears.

" Hehehe! I can already see Ivy we will surely be good friends oh teasing you will be so much fun! Daphne is almost always so stiff but you oh you who would have thought that Punk Girl Potter is so easy to get red "Tracey burst out laughing and Ivy saw her reputation as the tough Gryffindor Girl vanished before her eyes. But at the same time ... at the same time she was enjoying Tracey's company. She smiled a little.

"So ... did he already bang you?" Her smile immediately disappeared and she stared in shock at Tracey.

"... O-OF COURSE NOT! B-BAKA! " Tracey startet to lath like crazy.

" Pffft HAHAHAHAHAHAHA OH YOUR FACE PRICELESS! "


	7. Chapter 7

Over the next day it was decided that Ivy would stay with the Davis family. Despite them being a noble house the hole family reminded her, a lot of the Midoryias. Even down to the father who is barely at home because he has so much work to do. Tracey's father, Jhon Davis was head of the department of Magical Security and Warding. His department was in a lot of stress due to the world cup and so he had to be at work nearly all day and even slept in his office most of the time. He also apparently was an old friend of Arthur and when the two talked at work, Arthur gave him the extra ticket to the world cup that was meant for Ivy, meaning she would go with the Davis family to the cup...AND could invite a friend. Turns out Miss Davis would not go and so well...Ivy decided to invite Izuku. Even if she dreaded the teasing of Tracey but she hoped being reunited with her friend Daphne would distract the Girl.

The two 14-year-olds were currently waiting in the lobby of the manor on the day before they would go to the cup, waiting for both Daphne and Izuku. Izuku would be brought by All Might with his car, while Daphne would most likely arrive with the Floo. "Uh, I can't wait till your meat Daphne. I'm sure you're both get along. After all, you two are similiar...youre both find me annoying so you already got something in common." Ivy just rolled her eyes.

"I bet she will be pretty happy to have someone around who is not well...you." Said Ivy reading a Book about hero history. At that moment the Floo lit up and two people step out. The first one was a 14-year-old girl with blonde hair and ice-blue eyes. Clearly Daphne the famous Ice Queen of Slytherin. The second person was most likely her father. He had brown hair and a wary well-kept mustache. This was Lord Escanor Greengrass. Lord of the most noble and ancient house of Greengrass, one of the most powerful magical houses in Britain, maybe even all of Europe. Lord Greengrass was no man you wanted to cross. He was the leader of the Neutral houses and was a weary skilled duelist. In his youth, before he picked up his Lordship he actually was quite famous in duelist circles do to his proficiency with fire spells. He retired from official dueling to take on the mantel of Lord Greengrass after his father was murdered by Voldemort at the beginning of the war. But he still occasionally participates in duels and he always wins. They called him the Sun God in the past, how ironic it is that his daughter seems to be so extremely skilled with Ice Magic but therefore useless at all kinds of Fire Magic. Tracey told Ivy how to this day Daphne has problems to even perform Incendio.

"Tracey a delight to meet you once more. I hope your father is well?" He had a pretty smooth and serious tone but he also smiled, showing he really seemed happy to see Tracey.

"Yep he is all ok. Just a little stressed because of the cup. I'm pretty sure when the whole thing is over he will sleep for an entire week straight." Said she grinning. Lord Greengrass nodded, still smiling.

"I can imagine. This hole world cup has the hole Ministry on edge. Understandable of course. Magical Ministers from all around the world will arrive and they certainly don't want to repeat the fiasco Germany did 30 years ago" Ivy got curious.

"Ahm Sir? What happened 30 years ago?" Now Escanor looked at her.

"AH, Miss Potter no...Miss Yagi is it now correct? Pardon for not introducing myself eminently. Escanor Greengrass at your service. Back in school, I knew your mother, she was a few years under me. Truly a horrible loss, she was such a talent. Her skill in charms is unmatched, I dare to say in her 6 years she probabley was already as skilled as Professor Flitwick. To answer your question the Cup in Germany was a disaster. The finale was Germany VS Luxemburg. The Game went on for 6 hours and ended with the seeker from Luxemburg getting the snitch in quite a spectacular way. After that well...the germans did not take it well getting defeated in their homeland. Maney said the Seeker cheated to get the snitch and a riot started. Somehow the Protection spell broke and the Muggle world learned of the fiasco. It was the biggest obliterating operation that was ever undertaken to this day. A true disaster. So of course Mister Davis is under a lot of stress because that can of course not happen again...ah! Here I am rambling once more. Excuse me it is a habit of mine. I leave Daphne in your care while I have some urgent matters to attend to. I bit you adieu Miss Yagi" He made a small bow with his head and stepped once more into the fireplace, leaving the Girls alone.

Daphne eyed Ivy with a cold stare. "...it eludes me why Miss Davis let someone like you into the house Potter. If I would have aney say you would not even be allowed into school." Now it was Ivy's turn to narrow her eyes. Tracey looked...extremely nervous.

"Oh? And why is that Greengrass?" Ivy's voice was as cold as ice.

"That should be obvious. The way you treated Slytherins in the past has proven" But Tracey interrupted her.

"Daph its okay, she's cool. I even told her I have a Quirk." Daphne looked shocked at her best friend.

"You...you did what? Are you insane? You told someone who despises all Slytherins simply for being Slytherins that you have a Quirk?! She could easily destroy your whole life!" Ivy really started to get angry.

"I have a Quirk to Greengrass and I have awry reason to hate Slytherins, you all have pretty much proven that you're horrible people in the last 3 years. The way you always act during Quidditch is proof enough" Daphne looked at Ivy again and wanted to say something but then she froze.

"...you...you have a Quirk?" Asked the blonde shocked. Ivy just nodded and created a Replica of the Hogwarts insignia with her Quirk.

"Dark Matter Creation. It's the reason the Weasleys kicked me out and why I'm here." Daphne seemed truly shocked.

"Listen Greengrass I admit I maybe was not always fair to all Slytherins and Tracey is living proof that you're not all bad but you seriously do not make it easy for me. I mean my first contact with Slytherin was Malfoy! Can you blame me?" When she mentioned the ferret the face of Daphne became a sneer.

"No...not really. I despise him as much as you do...wary well i...apologize Potter. My behavior was...uncalled for." Ivy robber her head.

"Nah is okay...and call me Ivy." Daphne nodded and wanted to say more but then the bell ringed.

"Ooooh...Ivys Boyfriend is here" Said Tracey teasingly and imminently Ivy became completely red.

"H-He is NOT my Boyfriend!" Ivy tried to ignore the grinning girl and went to open the door. The two Slytherins followed and when the door opened...were both shocked when they saw a Skeleton!

"Ivy wonderful to see you!" Said the Skeleton smiling.

"Hy Dad...h-hey Izu-Kun" The Skeleton, now identified as Ivys Dad stepped in, and shortly after came a smiling Izuku.

"H-Hey Ivy-Chan" He was...nervous...REALY nervous. Understandable for...him at least. He would spend the day in the company of 3 Girls. And camp with said Girls. Tracey and Daphne were too occupied to notice Izuku they...looked worried at Ivys Dad.

"I-Ivy t-this is your dad?" Asked Tracey nervously.

"Yep. That's my old man. Toshinori Yagi. Dad those are two of my Classmates. Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis. Girls that my Dad and the nervous, stumbling mess is my Friend Izuku." Tracey looked at the nervous Issey and e devilish smile adorned her face. She went closer to the nervous Boy.

"Hello I'm Tracey. Tracey Davis. Soooo your Izu-Kun? You're cute you know?" Issey tried to form a sentence but his face was red and his brain had short-circuited. Not only was a pretty girl super close too him but she also called him cute! His poor introverted brain could not handle this!

"Hm...im sure we will become WHA HEY?!" Both Ivy and Daphne grabbed Tracey at her collar and pulled her away. The two girls looked at each other.

"She truly is a handful is she not?" Asked Daphne and Ivy nodded.

"But I'm sure the two of uns can handle her and teach her some manners." Said Ivy.

"EY IM NOT SOME KIND OF DOG! AU" Daphne just smacked her over the head.

"Yes you are Tracey. Now sit and be silent the adults wish to talk." She went closer to Toshinori who just looked at the scene smiling. It kinda reminded him of his School time. Ah, memories.

"Good day sir I am Daphne Greengrass. It's a pleasure to meet you" She gave a short bow.

"Oh the pleasure is all mine. Say you would not happen to be the Daughter of Escanor Greengrass?" Daphnes eyes widened slightly in surprise.

"Indeed I am. You know him?" Toshinori smiled and stroke his chin.

"A little. We sometimes crossed each other during work. Now then I really wish I could stay longer but I have to leave. Ivy stay safe. Young Midorya you can let it go easy but not completely forget your training. I will pick young Midorya up the day after tomorrow" And with that he left. While the two Slytherins did not think much of what he said both Izuku and Ivy looked at each other...he met Lord Escanor at work? Would that mean...he is a pro? Ivy dismissed the fought. It probabley was simple during his time with her Mother but Izuku was not so fast to ride the idea of. Escanor...Escanor...the name rang a bell he could just not remember it clearly.

"Soooo how about we three share some time at the pool? I'm sure Izu-Kun would LOVE seeing us all in Swimsuits!" Ahm, yeah Izukus face went red again and just imagining the girls in swimsuit made him well...be completely gone and he fell unconscious.

"HAHAHAHA OH THIS WILL BE BRILLIANT!" Daphne and Ivy just facepalmed, feeling bad for Izuku.


End file.
